Berry Jealous
by smiles1116
Summary: Heizen lives at the Akatsuki base. How will teasing Deidara turn out for her?


Deidara One Shot [Berry Jealous] (for xGAARAxHAYHAYx)

_I created this one shot for the lovely xGAARAxHAYHAYx because I enjoy writing to her! She picked Deidara, and thus I will continue with the fun-ness that is Deidara! Let's see what I can cook up for you, girl! (I am actually quite pleased with the final result.)_

**Character Information:

Name: Heizen (I like it because it sounds cool! ^^)

Hair/eye color: Brown and brown

Personality: Slightly pervy, flirty, and totally random! :]

**Author's note: I do my best! Since this is the first official one shot I've created, I'd appreciate feedback! See my page for one shot details. Now, on with the story!

"Deeeeeeeeidaraaaaaaa!" A rather shrill voice calls from somewhere deep inside the Akatsuki base. The blonde inwardly cringes at the pitch and sheer volume of the unofficial member. He looks up from where he is molding his clay to the doorway to see Tobi leaning there, probably with a pleased expression on his face. But Deidara could never tell since Tobi always wore a mask.

"Tobi taught Heizen well, didn't he, sempai?" Tobi asks, obviously pleased with himself. Deidara sighs. Several months previously, they had kidnapped the girl. Strangely enough, her captors had pretty much all fallen in love with her… with the exception of that damn Uchiha. He couldn't love if… well…. Deidara's thoughts trail off, as he is unable to come up with a working metaphor. Regardless of Itachi's lack of feelings on the matter, Leader had decided that Heizen should stick around. She had grown attached, and so had they. Thus, she stuck around. Why they had let Tobi show her the ropes, no one will ever know. He had, after all, literally done just that: shown her the ropes. As in the ropes they used for… well, various purposes, and some of those aren't exactly what you would call friendly. Although according to Tobi, it was a very nice rope. Somehow, he had also rubbed off on her, and they had a Tobi act-alike running around the base now. Deidara decides to retract anything he's ever said about the man: he is clearly evil, even if it is in an unconventional way.

"Do you need something, un?" Deidara asks, clearly annoyed at being interrupted while working on his art. Tobi shakes his head then indicates down the hallway with it.

"No sempai, but it sounds like Heizen does." Deidara swears that Tobi is currently wearing a sadistic, malicious grin. Damn how he wishes he could see the little bugger's face, if only to have a single moment to land a blow right in….

"Deidara!" A shrill voice pulls him from his thoughts… again.

"What, Heiz?" She passes the room before skidding to a stop and backtracking.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" At least she hasn't picked up Tobi's speaking habits, Deidara decides. Tobi disappears down the hallway yelling something very, erm, Tobi-like. Heizen cocks her head, listening. "Something about Kisame making cookies? Yeah! He should make cookies! What do you think, Deidara?"

Deidara is silent for a moment. Kisame _does_ make the best cookies in the base. He shakes his head clear of the thought. "There WAS a reason you called for me, yeah?"

Heizen pauses, rubbing the back of her neck thoughtfully. "Nah, I just wanted to know what you were doing. Is it important?"

Deidara sweatdrops. "If you don't need me, I should get back to work."

Heizen saunters over and plops herself in Deidara's lap. Squirming around to make herself a bit more comfortable, she wraps her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes. "But Deidara! You never play with me anymore! You should make me a bunny to go explode."

"That's because I actually have a job, un, and remember what happened _last _time I gave you something to blow up? Leader wasn't too happy about that, yeah," Deidara reminds her as she pouts. She looks so hot when she pouts….

"Deidara? Hellooooo?! Deidara?!" He snaps back to reality as a hand is waved in front of his face. It resumes its position around his neck with the other. Deidara cocks his head at the girl on his lap.

"What, yeah?" Heizen scoots around on his lap a little more before deciding to hop off, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, nothing." She stalks off, muttering darkly about the base's severe lack of exploding rabbits. Deidara watches her retreating back before turning back to his work and shrugging.

As Heizen stomps away muttering under her breath about Deidara being a fool, Tobi comes bounding up from out of nowhere. He passes her at full speed, making shifting noises as he goes. She is soon also passed by Kisame, who has flour covering most of his upper torso and is chasing Tobi down the hall. Grinning to herself, she continues down the hall and enters the kitchen. After poking around in the cupboards, she pulls out a pack of instant ramen. She pulls out two bowls, a pair of chopsticks, a small pot, and a measuring cup from the cabinets. She pours two cups of hot water into the pot and places it on a heating burner. The measuring cup gets dried off and hidden back behind the cabinet door as Deidara walks into the room.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asks, washing his hands in the sink.

"Eating string cheese. Want some?" She asks, holding out her offering. He shakes his head as she shrugs. "Your loss."

"What happened to Kisame making cookies, yeah?"

"… Tobi tried to help." At this, Deidara begins to laugh as he shuts off the water and dries his hands. Heizen walks around the kitchen once before poking her nose into the refrigerator. She pulls out a package of string cheese, strawberries, cherries, red grapes, and apple juice. The water is boiling, so she adds the noodles and sets a timer for three minutes. Pulling a knife from a drawer, she begins to stem Itachi's strawberries while humming merrily to herself. She slices them into fourths and tosses them into a bowl. Grapes pulled off the stem follow, and the cherries are dumped into the bowl unceremoniously. The timer sounds, and she pulls the ramen from the stove, switching the burner to the off position.

"Aren't those Itachi's strawberries, un?" Deidara points to her bowl.

"Why, yes. Yes they are." Heizen pours the now-flavored ramen into the second bowl and takes both containers to the table to sit down.

"And aren't those Konan's grapes, yeah?"

"Why, yes. Yes they are."

"And aren't those cherries Hidan's, un?"

"Don't you have your _own _cherries to worry about?" Heizen grins wickedly as Deidara pointedly chooses to ignore her implication.

"And… you're not worried because… why, yeah?"

"… And you're worried because… why do you care again?"

"I…" Deidara trails off while Heizen looks at him expectantly. He glances away nervously, and Heizen doesn't miss the slight flush that plays across his cheeks. She leans in closer as he continues. "I… don't care. I just don't want them yelling about it all night, is all, yeah."

He turns to see her face twice as close as it had been before and jumps backward with a small yelp, like that coming from a puppy whose tail has just been stepped upon. Heizen grins slightly and leans back. She uses her chopsticks to pop about fifteen grapes into her mouth before chewing thoughtfully. She places her chopsticks in the ramen and slurps up some noodles before pausing in thought. Her cheerful smile fades.

"Heiz, are you okay, un?"

"Wha-? Yeah, just thinking, is all."

"You're sure, yeah?" Heizen nods in confirmation.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering… if they ever missed me." Her voice comes out in a whisper with her eyes downcast. "If they ever… cared that I was gone."

Not entirely sure how to handle the situation, Deidara sits quietly as she finishes her meal. As she stands to place her dishes in the sink, Deidara rises to follow her. He timidly places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Their loss, yeah."

Her gaze brightens at his comment. Turning to face him, she covers his hand with her own and smiles at him. She doesn't miss the darker blush that pushes its way to the surface of his cheeks. He looks away and pulls his hand from beneath hers. Because he pulls away, Deidara misses the mischievous glint that sparks in Heizen's eyes. She soon places a sultry look on her face and walks past him, swinging her hips in a hypnotic fashion.

"Thanks, Deidara. I guess I'll see you later, yeah?" She calls lazily over her shoulder before exiting the room. She's positive that Deidara's eyes follow her until she disappears from view. Once out of sight, she darts down the hallway to her room, shuts the door, and locks it. She quickly pulls off her t-shirt and jeans and decides what to wear next. She finally decides on pajamas consisting of an extremely low-cut white tank top and a pair of short navy boxers she had stolen from a friend before she had been kidnapped. He never wore them, anyway; he was a tighty whitey kid, so she knew he didn't care. She runs a brush through her brown hair and spends several minutes putting makeup on her face. It wasn't enough to show, but it was enough to make her look more promiscuous.

Grinning to herself, Heizen darts out her door and back down the hall. She peers into the kitchen to find it empty. _Excellent_, she thinks. Pulling out a bowl, a knife, and more of Itachi's fruit, she hums quietly while stemming more strawberries. After the bowl is pretty much full, she shoves the now scarce carton back into the fridge while chuckling to herself. She grabs the bowl and races down the hall before stopping outside of Deidara's door. She knocks twice and hears a grunt. Taking that as her cue to enter, she opens the door and lazily steps inside, strawberries in tow.

Deidara does a double take at her appearance. His eyes wander over her briefly, trying not to stare. His eyes make contact with hers, and she raises an eyebrow. She saunters over to him while making sure to swing her hips just so. His eyes follow her movement, she notices gleefully. Carefully keeping her expression neutral, she pulls a chair beside him and sits down. She pulls out a strawberry and begins to eat it, purposely putting on a show with her tongue and lips. Deidara gulps and notices an uncomfortable tightening in certain places.

"Whatcha doing, Deidara?" She purrs his name, seeing him flush. She smirks slightly. Oh, tormenting him is going to be such _fun_….

"W-working on one of Sasori's puppets."

"Why's that?" She rolls the strawberry around her mouth.

"I'm… going to make some of the weapons explode on him. It was… leader's… idea, yeah." Deidara is having a hard time focusing on his words, Heizen notices delightedly. She lets a lazy grin slide onto her face.

"Because you work together?"

"Yeah, un," Deidara gulps as he sneaks glances at her while she teases the strawberry in her mouth. Deciding to have more fun with the poor, unsuspecting blonde, she points to his current work: a long, cylinder piece with a tipped end, about the thickness of her big toe.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This," Deidara says picking up the piece, "is a sort of bullet. It's going t-"

"That's not exactly what it looks like, Deidara," she says with a smirk on her face.

"O yeah? What does it look like to you, un?"

"It reminds me more of…" Heizen trails off while glancing down to Deidara's lap. She looks back up with an expectant and amused look on her face. He, on the other hand, is blushing. Grinning, she pops another strawberry into her mouth and rolls it around salaciously in her mouth. Deidara flushes even deeper.

"Perv," Deidara mutters accusingly.

"Yeah, but at least I admit it. I don't go around staring at people when they walk into my room, now do I?" She grins as he blushes.

"I wasn't staring, un."

"Fooled me." She can't help it. This is just too much fun. She places emphasis on certain words carefully selected in her next question, knowing it sounds wrong in so many ways. "But if he's using a sort of _bullet_, shouldn't the _kinky_ piece _shoved_ into the _barrel_ be made of _wood_?"

Deidara glances to his side, watching her as she asks the question. He is silent for a moment before he mumbles a single word under his breath: "Perv."

"But you love it, yeah?" It is more of a statement that a question. "And I was asking a _serious_ question. I'm offended."

Heizen stands up to leave and turns her back on the master molder. "Wait a second, yeah?"

She pauses before turning to sit back down. "What?"

"It's just… that question! It sounded so wrong, yeah!"

Heizen grins. "Well, how _else_ was I supposed to ask about the _shaft_ that's meant to be _stuffed inside_ the _barrel_?"

Deidara notices further discomfort in his nether regions as she asks her question, almost seeming as if she's taunting him with the fruit. Ignoring the question, he decides to change the subject, "What's with the strawberries? I thought you had some at dinner?"

"Yeah, so?" Heizen shrugs and pauses. "I wanted _more_ than what I got at dinner. Is there a problem?"

"Other than Itachi and his missing produce?" Deidara asks.

"Okay, you have a point, but what does he want with all those strawberries, anyway?" She asks. "What is he, a fruit?"

Deidara snorts. She raises an eyebrow, letting a hint of amusement show through her façade. She'll have to try harder to get him to crack. Ending her train of thought, Heizen props her feet up on Deidara's desk, her long, bare legs lying close to his working hands. She tantalizes him with yet another strawberry and kicks her teasing into overdrive. She finally catches Deidara glaring at the strawberries in her hands, and taking the opportunity, Heizen leans in, not leaving much to the imagination in her skimpy top. Deidara's discomfort is increasing by the second, and he's trying not to stare. He's glaring even more at the strawberries.

"You know, if you glared any harder, you could slice them for me." She jokes. Deidara glances at her… big mistake on his part. His gaze gets caught in her curves. He wrenches his gaze from her cleavage as he hears her murmuring, "And you called _me _a perv."

"Damn it all, yeah!" Deidara slams his fists on the desk in front of him. Heizen jumps a little, satisfied with the turn the night has taken.

"What's wrong, Deidara?"

"You and those damn strawberries, un. I can't TAKE it!" He hides his face in his hands. Placing the bowl on the desk, Heizen pulls her legs down and leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Shame, Deidara," she purrs at him. "Jealous of some fruit? This is a new low, my friend, even for you."

She rubs her hands from his shoulders down his arms, effectively hugging him. She grips a strawberry between two fingers on her right hand and touches the berry lightly to his lips. "Come now, don't be so jealous, okay? If you wanted one, you should have just said so. Unless…" She trails off, dropping the berry, and grinning seductively.

"Unless it's not the _berry_ you wanted."

Deidara's head snaps up at this. He doesn't look at her, but he feels her stand out of her chair. She moves behind him and pulls his armless rolling chair back away from the desk. Not wasting any movement, she climbs into his lap, draping his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. She scoots closer so she is effectively straddling his clothed erection, staring him straight in the eye.

"What _do_ you want, Deidara?"

He's at a loss for words, unable to believe that this is really happening. "Uh… nghm…" Garbled words emerge from his mouth. Heizen decides to step her game up.

"Or should I be asking, _who_ do you want?" In the second part of her statement, Heizen grinds her hips downward into his. His grip on her waist tightens as a groan emerges from deep within his throat and his eye flutters halfway shut. He pulls her closer, and she wraps her arms more tightly around him. She leans in directly next to his ear to whisper.

"If you were getting turned on by the berries, just _wait_ until I show you the real thing." She breathes suggestively into his ear. She slides her hands down his back, fingertips lightly tracing over his muscles. She navigates them to the edge of his pants and trail them back up, over his sides, and down his chest, heading for his pants again. In that action, she manages to remove his shirt. She nuzzles her face lightly into his neck, her breath sending obvious shivers down his spine. His grip tightens, and she gently pulls his arms away. He gives her the classic "WTF?!" look, and she just smiles seductively, tracing her fingertips around his crotch. Heizen slides backward and down over his knees, her hands cleverly working his knees apart. She leans in between them, hands on either side of his crotch and head pressing lightly into his stomach. Her tongue traces around his navel as she works as the catch on his pants. His hands suddenly grip her, one at the base of her skull and entangled in her hair, the other palm cupping the underside of her jaw. Heizen shivers in excitement as the tongue under her jaw goes nuts against her skin. She smirks and knows she has him now.

She leisurely unzips his pants after fiddling with the button and begins to slide them over his hips. One hand reaches down the back of his pants to grip his ass while the other slides down the front. Gripping the shaft, she pulls it out of his boxers, effectively disrobing the hardening appendage. Sliding her other hand around to join the first, she begins to stroke him. He throws his head back and groans, trying to keep as quiet as he possibly can. After an agonizingly long teasing session, she finally has him. She bends her head down slowly, enjoying the moment, but is jerked back to reality when he pulls her head back up to face him. A wicked gleam is in his eye, and it makes Heizen shake with thrill.

"What are you _doing_, un?" A smirk settles onto her face.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, now?" Deidara grins wickedly at her statement. She returns the look.

"Why don't you show me _exactly _how those berries feel, yeah?"


End file.
